


Feel The Warmth Upon Your Skin

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, Dom/sub, Insecurity, M/M, Mark in charge, Porn with Feelings, emotional fragility, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Mark is so very small but he makes Jason feel so very safe.
Relationships: Jason Orange/Mark Owen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Feel The Warmth Upon Your Skin

Mark was so much smaller than him. Jason would wonder at himself at how easily he could command him with just a look or a word or the lightest of touch but would find himself submitting just the same. 

It was a quiet authority he held over him. One of stern looks that made him both weak in the knees with desire and desperate to change them into smiles of approval in equal measure.

Mark was so much smaller than him, but he made Jason feel so safe. It never used to be that way, but at some point, their roles reversed. Mark had found a strength and resilience in himself during the years without the band that he hadn’t known he possessed while Jason had found his own strength and resilience wearing away as he drifted through his life uncertain where he was going or if he was even going anywhere at all. And Mark had found him, lost in the dark and uncertain and afraid, and brought him back into the light, although the light always shone brightest when it was coming from Mark himself- when it was just the two of them and he was smiling a benediction down at Jason as he knelt before him and took him into his mouth, Mark’s hands tugging at his collar and chain as he urged him to take him deeper. 

And it shone brightest when he was tied up and naked and covered with whip marks after he’d put himself down too many times and Mark had decided that wouldn’t do at all and then had kissed away the tears and rubbed ointment on the red marks on his back, fucking him slowly as he whispered words of affection and praise that made Jason squirm with pleasure and feel, at least for that moment, like he might actually deserve them.

It was a joke among the others how much the two of them bickered and how much Mark bossed him around. Neither Gary nor Howard knew just how much Jason relied on Mark to ease his anxiety and silence his constantly churning mind. How it was such a relief to him when they were alone to turn his mind off and do nothing but submit, completely and utterly surrendering himself. He would give back when they were working, that was different. But the moment the bedroom door closed, he was under Mark’s control and it was what kept him sane.

And so he sat at the edge of the bed, head down, blindfolded, wrists bound together behind his back, cock slicked and stiff and aching and waited patiently for that blessed moment that Mark would climb on to his lap and lower himself down, sealing his mouth over his possessively as he started to ride him oh so very slowly. 

He never knew how long Mark would make him wait. It could be anywhere from five minutes to an hour. 

Sometimes he wouldn’t fuck him at all if he felt like Jason didn’t deserve it. If Jason had been too full of self doubt and self deprecation. Those were the times when there was only punishment and the soothing of wounds as promises to change were made. 

And Jason would vow to be better next time because no matter how long the wait, it was always worth it. 

And because he would do anything to have Mark beaming down at him like the sun, wide and bright and full of warmth for him and him alone and to be curled up afterwards, sated and sweat drenched, with his head in Mark’s lap while he stroked his hair, safe and content in a way he’d never felt before.

Because Mark was so very small but he made Jason so very safe.


End file.
